geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney.ogg
I was up late at Night watching PBS, When suddenly the Children From PBS kids screamed "ITS TIME FOR...PBS KIDS". I was confused, why was PBS kids on late Night. Then text appeared on screen saying "A brand new episode of Barney is coming up on PBS KIDS!" they didn't reveal the special's name. which was odd. The title music came on. "BARNEY IS A DINO-" It suddenly stopped... which was odd too! The usual lyrics were replaced by "pain pain pain, make it go away mommy". Now was really confused maybe the creators wanted to make it darker and more adult... It started with the usual "kids summoning Barney" but the screen went black before it did... it showed... a weird image of lighting striking one of the children. Soon, it cuts to a rotting corpse next to barney and the kid. Now, the kid's face was mysteriously deformed. A camera man walks in and reveals what happened to Barney and the kid. Soon, a young girl, about 6, walks in. "THE BLACK MAGIC WAS CORRUPTED, CAUSING BARNEY TO SWITCH BODIES WITH JEFFERY!!!" "Jeffrey wakes up!" "Huh! where am I?" The girl says "You...are...BARNEY!" Soon, Jeffery kills the REAL Barney and the girl asks why did he kill barney. Jeffrey simply states "because there's only room for one barney... and also... I AM NOT HUMAN!!!" Jeffery chases the after the remaining children and kills them, except for the girl. "Barney... please? please don't kill me?!" The Barney monster says "I will, and you'll like it..." in a loud roar, and slits her throat. the kid looks to the screen "you can't stop me from killing every last kid on earth..." and the screen flashed to Barney. Barney asks "Why did you do this to me?!" and Jeffery says: Because... ...I ...Am ...YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!! Death Note The kid, after watching a strange bootleg episode of the American TV show entitled Barney and friends ''died. He wrote a note before he died and it said: ''Dear everybody, I am... *''Ripped off* Dead....'' I see you... And I will Find you... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Demon/Devil Category:Insanity Category:Barney Category:Murder Category:Files Category:PBS Kids Category:".ogg" files Category:Bestpasta Category:Scary picture Category:On the CJayMarch Wiki Category:Why would you like this shit pasta??// Category:Shitpasta Category:Candidates for deletion Category:ABCDEFG I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY Category:We're gonna rock down to electric avenue Category:Eddsworld Category:ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATA IJKL AND THEN MARINMIZU KILLS U Category:OvO Category:Barney is a pedophile Category:Fuck Category:Trollpasta Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:BANANA SLAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:IT SUCKS TASTE LIKE MY REVERSE CARD! Category:Trash Category:Fucking trash Category:Infinite Trash Category:This creepypasta deserved to have a 0/10 Category:I HOPE THIS IS A TROLLPASTA Category:Shit Category:Zoinks jeepers jinkies fuuu Category:Bootleg Category:Ally Goehle is super fucking hot Category:F Category:YOUR PAGE SUCKS ASS IS THAT OK? Category:I'm Gonna end this whole cancer. Category:Bruh Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Every day, we stray further from god Category:Barney The Dinosaur Category:Unintenional Trollpasta Category:The sun is a deadly lazer Category:Gneurshk Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Strangelove strange highs and strange lows Category:Do you mean this horny creep set upon his weary feet Category:Alcoholic kind of mood Category:Lose my clothes, lose my lube cruising for a piece of fun looking out for number one different partner every night so narcotic outta sight what a gas, what a beautiful ass. Category:And it all breaks down at the role reversal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me. And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me Category:Kind of buzz that lasts for days had some help from insect ways comes across all shy and coy just another nancy boy. Woman man or modern monkey just another happy junkie fifty pounds, press my button going down. Category:Does his makeup in his room douse himself with cheap perfume eyeholes in a paper bag greatest lay I ever had kind of guy who mates for life gotta help him find a wife we're a couple, when our bodies double Category:Someone tried to do me ache Category:Since I was born I started to decay Category:A friend in need's a friend indeed a friend with weed is better Category:I LOVE BOOZE BOOZE LOVES ME HOLY SHIT I HAVE TO PEE